


Best friend.

by crazyfreaklove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shameless Smut, sort of follows the show but with added characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyfreaklove/pseuds/crazyfreaklove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie cade is a hunter, who's best friend is Dean. They've always just be friends but what happens when a certain angel tries to bring them together. I suck at summeries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Katie Cade was a hunter. Running away from an abusive father at sixteen, with her eleven year old brother Spencer was not the easiest thing to do. Her mother, dying when Katie was only fifteen on a "hunting trip" as her father put it, and then him turning his anger on her and her brother was too much for the young girl to handle. She ran to the only people she knew would take care of her and her brother. The Winchesters, a pair of brothers and their father that Katie's mother had done more than a few jobs with over the years. People her mother trusted and always spoke with great admiration and respect for. So of course when Katie chose to run from her father they were the only people whom she could think would understand and be able to help. She spent the rest of her teenage years with them until she was eighteen finally branching off with her brother to do their own thing. It was time to after all, what with Sam leaving for school and John and Dean...well John and Dean had their own things going on. She stays in close contact with the boys mainly Dean as they are the same age over the years but typically stays with her brother. But things change when an angel comes into their lives, telling her to be there with Dean.**

-

“Sister, wake up. Bobby called.” Came the younger, and at this hour greatly annoying sound of her brothers voice. She groaned pulling the pillow over head over her head. They had barely slept as they spent all night fighting vampires. Needless to say she was tired.

“What did he want?” She finally spoke under her pillow in a groggy growl that signified how tired and unhappy she was to be woken up so soon.

“Dean. He’s back from hell” She instantly shot up.

Dean was her best friend and after he went to hell she was a mess drinking herself into a coma almost every night, It wasn’t till she had a dream with a man telling her that everything will be okay did she finally lighten up on the boozing. She remembers that dream almost perfectly. It was almost too real. A man in a trench coat, lightning blue eyes and a demeanor that commanded attention telling her that everything would be okay and to go to Spencer. She wondered why that dream was so vivid.

“Sister, are you alive?” She was shaken out of her daydream and looked up at Spencer. 

“Are you sure? That’s impossible, He died, and he went to hell.” Her voice no longer surly and groggy but sounding of shock and confusion. 

“Bobby said it’s him. We have to go to Bobby’s right away.” Katie shook her head and dressed quicker than she thought possible, packing her shit and she was out the door. They walked to her car. She smiled at her baby. Dean had found a red 67 Chevy impala like his and made John get it for her when she was seventeen because they all knew when she turned 18 she would be going out on her own. It was a total hunk of shit barely ran and looked about as good as a Wendigo on fire but hey they fixed it up together, Hours on end hammering it back to perfection and remaking it in an image that they both loved only then was it was perfect and only because of the time and memories spent making it so. 

She was grateful that they were not far from Bobby’s, four hours tops. Lost in her thoughts as Spencer played some video game on his hand held. Is this was the man meant? That her best friend would come back. It was just impossible, she never heard of someone (outside of demons of course) rising from hell. Was her dream more than just a dream? She finally drove up to Bobby’s place coming back to reality. 

“Brother we’re here.” She said looking over at Spencer who had fallen asleep.

He groaned and stretched as they got out of the car. As they were walking up to Bobby’s, the door swung open as Dean stepped from the doorway. A long look at her he let out a breath he had obviously been holding in and his eyes danced as if they were about to tear up. He walked slowly to her and brought her into his arms.  His embrace still as strong as she remembered, bursting into tears at just how much she missed him...how hard she had mourned him it was all so much and it flowed from her eyes. No matter how tough a hunter she thought she was in that moment she was just so happy to see him again nothing was off limits emotionally. 

“Dean, is it really you” she said breaking the hug touching his face still in disbelief.  

He smiled “It’s really me Kate. I don’t know how but I’m here. I’m alive.” He had tears in his eyes and she touched his face. Spencer rolled his eyes at the two. Everyone always thought they’d get together but both of them never went past best friends.

She was so caught up with Dean that she didn’t hear Bobby come outside. “It’s really him. I did the checking” 

“How is this possible Bobby?” Spencer spoke looking at Bobby.

“I wish I knew kid, I’m as shocked as ever. Come on inside we gotta get a hold of Sam.” Dean and Katie nodded not looking away from each other and not moving. “Hey ya Idjits, I mean it. Let’s git inside.” Finally they all went inside. 

They soon figured out where Sam was when Dean using a few numbers he knew Sam would for SURE still be using, the ones Bobby didn't know about tracked his cell phone records and cross referenced them with local hotels and then using the names they loved to use. Finding him most recently staying a small hotel under the name David Berkowitz. 

"Well damn that's a name he hasn't used in ages...you must be scraping the bottom of the barrel eh Sammy?" Dean said with a soft chuckle as he pointed out the address, which was near where Dean had been buried. 

Katie and Dean decided to ride in her car as Bobby and Spencer followed in Bobby’s car. Spencer and Bobby knew that the best friends would want to catch up. 

“You have no idea how much I missed you Kate.” She smiled looking over at him who was driving her car. She started to tear up again.

“I miss you too Dean. I never thought I’d never see you again hell none of us did we all thought you were gone and...dealt with that loss. I was a mess when you died. I drank myself into a coma every night while Spencer stayed with Bobby for almost two months. I just couldn’t handle it. It all hurt to goddamn much.” She spoke with sheer honesty. Dean looked over at Kate who was still looking at him still in some form of disbelief that he was actually sitting there next to her. 

“Well, I’m back and I promise I am not going anywhere Kate.” He grabbed her hand. She smiled putting his hand to her cheek. 

“Good.” The rest of the ride was left in comfortable silence. Dean kept a hold of Katie’s hand the whole time. Music softly playing in the background. 

When they got to the hotel she could tell Dean was nervous. She grabbed his hand reassuring that it will be okay. He smiled down at her as they let go and Dean knocking on the door.

A woman answered the door. She was in a tank top and underwear. “Does it take four people to deliver a pizza now” She asked. 

As she said that Sam walks out of the bathroom looking at Dean as they all walked in. 

“Dean?” he says right before he attacks him. Katie pulls him off quickly pulling him off Dean. “It’s really Dean, Sam. Bobby went through all this.” 

After all the commotion the girl decided to let herself out passing by them and leaving Sam with a passion phrase that nobody really paid any attention too. As Sam couldn’t remember her name which got a laugh from Spencer. Spencer and Sam were close as Sam was about a year older than him. When Dean was dragged to hell he was pretty devastated that Sam wouldn’t contact him anymore. He thought they were closer than all that.

As they all talked and Sam threw a cupful of holy water into Dean's face, just as Bobby had they heard. They soon found that Sam wasn’t the one who was who raised Dean. Which left everyone was in shock. They were all sure that it was Sam and if not Sam then who? Who else had the reason too, hell who at all had the ability to raise a man from the Pit? After everyone had talked things through Bobby decided that they needed to find answers about who, more than how at this moment, raised him from hell. Bobby mentions that he knows a great psychic. An old friend of his from way back, always been trusted to get the job done.  A few hours’ drive and they all met up with her, but it could have gone better. Her abilities were great but whatever it was she saw was too much for her. It was something none of them had ever seen before, her eyes lit up with a blinding light and when it faded all they got was burned caverns where her eyes once laid and a name...Castiel.

After the days shock and the close call with the demons shortly after adding to the exhaustion Dean and Katie ended up falling asleep on the bed together, laying there in the bed she soon was lulled to sleep by his breathing and she found herself dreaming.

She was in the room staring at the man. He smiled at her “Is this what you meant? That everything will be okay? How is this possible? Are you Castiel? What are you? ” She looked at Dean who was sleeping and then back then at the man. He smiled walking closer to her. “You will soon found out Katie. Trust me.” He was standing in front of her looking down at her.  “Goodbye Katie” and with that she woke up. She looked over and Dean was still sleeping. She ran her hand into her long brown hair. She wasn’t sure if that was really a dream. She tried to shrug it off but soon the room started going crazy. Dean was awoken instantly As the TV was playing white noise. “Kate, take cover” He yelled. She was confused but took cover soon an ear piercing noise went through the room. Dean ran over to Katie pulling her under him covering his ears. All the glass in the room breaks and falls on top of them. They look for cover. Just as soon it started it stopped. Right after Bobby and Spencer walk into the room.

“Walk the fuck happened here” Spencer said running to Katie looking her over. 

“I don’t know everything went crazy. I’m fine brother I'm fine” She looked over at Dean who looked deep in thought as he surveyed the room. His head had to be spinning with all the possibilities of what could have done this. 

“Dean, are you okay?” She asked reaching her hand out to him. 

“That happened in the Gas station when I was raised. I think it’s time to summon this Castiel” He said matter of factly. 

“How? We don’t know what it is, and you saw what happened to Pamela.” Bobby said finally speaking through his own confusion. 

“I need answers. We can figure it out.”

Less than two hours later the four found themselves in a shack, built out in the middle of damn near nowhere that they had covered in every summoning tools and entrapment sigils they could think of. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea Dean.” Spencer spoke finishing the large demon trap in the middle of the room.

“I need answers” He spoke harshly, Spencer rolled his eyes and let out a ruffled sigh. Spencer thought this could only end is disaster but he was not about to leave his sister alone with some sort of creature, demon or otherwise that nobody had ever seen before.

“You ready Bobby” Katie said. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Soon he started his chant, they waited. Nothing really happened. Looking over at Bobby who just shrugged his shoulders and looked around, unsure of what had gone wrong only to have the roof of the shack start shaking.

They all looked at each other fear in their eyes. Soon the door burst open and there he was. Katie couldn’t move. As the three men shot at him, she just stared in disbelief. “He’s real” She spoke as Dean tried stabbing him with Ruby’s knife. Nothing affected him. He walked over to Bobby and Spencer. All he did was touch them and they instantly fell. That was went she was able to speak. “BROTHER! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THEM?!” She screamed in horror running towards him but Dean stepped in front of Katie protecting her instinctively his arm in front of her as he stood firm in front of the unknown threat. 

“They are just sleeping. No harm has come to your brother Katie.” He spoke with a stoic, almost uninterested tone as he looked at her with his face unchanging. He was purely stating facts as they were and Dean looked at Katie who just stared as his spoke her name.

“You know him Kate?” She just stared for a minute before speaking 

“He was in my dreams a few times the first time was when I was on my spiral downwards after you went to hell. And then tonight right before all that weird stuff happened, I didn’t know he was real” She said never breaking eye contact with Castiel who just kept her gaze before averting it towards Dean

Dean looked from her and Castiel with utter confusion.

“What are you?” Dean said finally.

“I am an Angel of the Lord” He said through the flashing of light from outside shadowed his wings against the wall making them visible to them. Katie looked at him in shock and confusion. 

Katie just stared at Castiel as Dean spoke with him. 

“He...he's real I can't even believe it...he's an angel. I just..” She thought as she stared unable to completely believe what was being said. 

When they finally ended the conversation about how Castiel gripped Dean tightly and raised him from the depths of hell, Castiel slowly walked to Katie. Dean stood in front of her. “Dean, it’s okay.” She spoke. He looked at Katie then back at Castiel who just stared at each other. He reluctantly stepped aside and Castiel was in front of her. 

They just stared at each other for a few minutes. He slowly touched her face. “So pure.” he spoke as he touched her face.

She reached to touch his hand, Making sure he was real. “Why did you visit me in my dreams? Why me?” She asked as she felt his skin beneath her hand.

“I had heard of your beautiful soul and heard how you were broken; I just needed to help you. I don’t know why.” He spoke. 

Dean cleared his throat. They pair had forgotten that Dean was standing there. 

“I must go now.” He spoke, she nodded at him still staring. 

He released her from his touch and backed away softly and within a blink he was gone from the room. She just stood there staring at where he had been standing.

Dean couldn’t believe what he saw. He had never seen her react that way with anyone, he had known her basically her whole life. He didn’t understand it and he wasn’t sure if he liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two. :)

The days went by slowly for Katie. Dean and Sam went off to do their own thing, one of those brothers bonding moments probably. Her and Spencer doing the same thing it all coming back like old times even with the few months they spent apart. Dean hadn’t talked to her since the day after seeing Castiel and that worried her. She finally decided to call him. 

“Hey Kate” He spoke after a few rings his voice calm as it ever was. The wind from the open window of the car coming in somewhat through the phone, she wondered where they were driving too for a moment before she remembered she needed to answer.  
“Hey Dean, how’s it going?”   
He sighed. “Going okay, how are you?”   
“Good, Spencer and I are on a job in Texas. Seems like a shape shifter. Would you and Sam like to join us?” She could tell he was smiling. She smiled as well.  
“Using a job as an excuse to see me? Typical Kate” He chuckled.   
“Oh shut up you, you want to come?”   
“Yeah, we are about a state over. Should be there late tonight after we wrap up this little job we got, wasn't nearly as big as we thought it would be.”   
“Okay, see you then.”  
“Yeah, I love you.” She was a bit taken back by that because he rarely says that even though she knows he loves her, he’s not one for emotions.  
“I love you” She smiled.  
They ended the call; she wondered why he told her that. The only times he really has said that is when they are in trouble and one of them thinks the other is going to die, which is rare since they are both very experienced hunters. She looked over at her brother who was taking a nap. He looked so peaceful with his head buried in a pillow. She smiled slightly. This was not the life she wanted for her younger brother but when she told him to go do something normal with his life he refused saying he would not leave her alone in this life, that he couldn’t do such a thing. She tried protesting but she knew it was a lost cause once he had set his mind onto its purpose.   
She was quickly taken out of her thoughts when she heard a rustle behind her. She quickly grabbed her gun and turned around pointing the barrel at the figure in the doorway to the hotel bathroom only to see Castiel standing there. She sighed with relief, letting out her anxiety as her body had gone on instinct and her heart was beating a little fast and put her gun down.  
“What are you doing here Castiel” She hadn’t seen him since the night at the shack. He stepped closer his face soft looking, less rigid than the last time she saw him.   
“I needed to speak with you, about Dean” He said as he affixed his eyes onto hers. She looked at him confused  
“You are so pure Katie, it’s beautiful” He spoke staring into her green eyes intently. She felt nervous looking at him.  
“What do you mean pure? I‘m a hunter, I‘m far from pure” she spoke as he was still looking at her.   
“Your soul is pure, full of love for those around you. Pure love, pure compassion, pure. But I didn‘t come to admire your soul. I came here to talk about Dean. He struggling, he needs you. Keep him close.” He kept his eyes on hers intently. She was confused at what he was saying but nodded. With that he was gone.  
“Fucking Angel” She said running her hands through her hair.  
“What?” Spencer said looking at her with sleep in his eyes.  
“Nothing brother, how was your nap?” She smiled trying not to worry him.   
He smiled back telling her it was good. She told him that Sam and Dean were joining them for the hunt. She could tell that excited him because he got to spend time with Sam. Soon Spencer forgot what she had mumbled when he was waking up. They went about their day getting information they needed and stopping to get something to eat at a diner.   
“So sister, when are you and Dean going to finally admit that you two want each other’s dirty parts.” Spencer spoke suddenly. She knew everyone thought they should be together but they never talked about it so she always assumed that he only saw her as his best friend.   
“Brother, one I never want to hear something like come out of your mouth ever again, gross. Two, we all know how Dean is; it’s not going to happen. No matter what you guys think. We are just best friends; Nothing more. So for all that’s good in the world drop the subject.” She spoke with a stern voice so he would know not to keep pushing. He just nodded looking down to hide a smirk and they went back to eating. Soon they were back at their motel Spencer casually watching some movie that was on the tv as she poured over the details they had gathered from the day concerning who the shape shifter might be. Her concentration was soon broken by the sudden sharp ringing from Spencer's phone.  
“Hello. Hey Sam. Yeah room 12. That was quick; Katie said you wouldn’t be here till late. Typical Dean. Yeah I know they are two peas in a pod. Yeah see you guys in a few.” He hung up not bothering to tell Katie what Sam had said because she already knew.   
A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Spencer went to answer it greeting the men as they walked into the room. Katie got up from her bed smiling hugging both of them.  
They quickly talked about the case. It was simple enough deaths in the area where people witnessed others killing when the people swore they did not do it. They all agreed that they would go looking tomorrow.   
“We should probably go get a room here.” Sam spoke getting up from the table.  
“I’ll come with you Sam. Oh you know would be cool like the old times; Sam and I sharing a room. Dean would you mind staying with Katie?” Spencer said getting up from the table as well. Katie shot a look to Spencer and Sam knowing exactly what they were doing. They always were doing this. Leaving Dean and Katie alone in hopes something would happen and after the talk she had with Spencer she thought they weren’t going to try anything. Apparently she was wrong.  
Dean looked over at Katie who was glaring at both smiling boys. Dean also knew what they were doing but pretended to not know.   
“If that’s okay with Kate.” He smiled at Katie.   
“Of course, that sounds like a good idea. You guys need some best friend time.” Katie knew nothing would happen with her and Dean and considering how stubborn and adamant Spencer and Sam were when they were being conniving assholes like this she knew it best not to bother arguing.   
They nodded and walked out to get a room leaving Dean and Katie alone. She laughed and plopped onto her bed.   
“I need to grab my stuff from the car. I’ll be right back Kate.” Dean spoke getting up from the table finally.   
“Want me to come with you?” She smiled at him, he held out his hand and shook it "Nah there's no point it's parked right next to yours I'll just be a sec" He spoke firmly enough as he went out the door and moving over to the room that he and Sam had already gotten, walking right in he looked over at both of them as he walked to the bed and grabbed the bag. "Good to see you kids are still dicks no matter what age you are" He said as they chuckled until he went right out the door again carrying the bag back to the room with her in it. Tossing the bag onto the bed he plopped down on it looking up at the roof.  
By then she had changed into her sleepwear and was already laid out on her bed. She had watched him come back in and gave him a smile but that was all, it was silent for a few minutes, not a comfortable silence like normal. Katie looked at Dean as he looked deep in thought.   
“Dean, are you okay?” He snapped out of his thoughts quickly and looked over to her furrowing his brow slightly  
“Yeah, just thinking”   
“Well don’t hurt yourself your looks are bound to fail you in a few years you need something to fall back on” She laughed as he threw a pillow at her. With the tension broken they soon found comfortable enough silence that soon all that was heard was the tandem breathing as they fell to sleep.   
-  
A few rooms over Sam and Spencer were still awake talking about their siblings.   
“Why won’t they make moves on each other? It’s so clear they have feelings for each other.” Spencer spoke sitting up on his bed.  
Sam laughed “I wish I knew man. It would be nice if they would. He’s never admitted it to me that he loves her more than a best friend but I’ve caught him talking in his sleep saying her name a few times.”   
“Same with Katie, well until Dean went to hell. I haven’t heard her say anything in her sleep since before he went to hell” He knew how hard Katie had taken Dean going to hell. She disappeared for almost two months leaving him at Bobby’s only calling a few times to check in with him. She sounded awful every time. He could imagine Sam doing the same but he never pressed.   
“Yeah, hopefully someday they figure their shit out and get together. But you know Dean; he would never really admit his feelings considering everyone he's ever really loved besides me has died. And I’ve gotten more than close enough too many times so...well you know how it is.” Sam spoke taking Spencer out of his head.   
“Yeah, yeah I know.” They talked for a little while longer before falling asleep.   
-  
Around four in the morning Katie was awoken by Dean screaming. She got up and went over to him. “Dean... Dean wake up, Dean!” She started to shake him. He finally woke up covered in sweat. He looked at Katie his body was shaking so hard she forcibly put her arms around him and just hugged him to her tightly trying to calm him down.   
“I’m sorry.” He said over and over.   
“Shhh its okay.” When he finally calmed down she went to go to her bed but he grabbed her wrist.   
“Please, just stay here with me for a minute” His green eyes looking into hers intently. She nodded and climbed into his bed as he kept a hold of her arm. He soon fell asleep with Katie in his arms, Katie following soon after.   
Katie awoke the next morning to giggles. She opened their eyes seeing Spencer looking at them with shit eating grins on his face. Sam in the background with a slight smirk as he set down his things to start the job up right. Katie just rolled her eyes slipping out of Deans arms. “I do not want to hear it, it’s too fucking early” She looked at both boys sternly. They both nodded, Spencer still giggling.   
“I brought you a Red Bull sister” Spencer finally said giving it to her. She smiled grabbing it. Everyone knew that Katie did not like coffee.   
She walked over to Dean who was still sleeping soundly. She softly shook him. “Dean, wake up the boys brought coffee” He shifted  
“mmm but I’m comfortable, well I was more comfortable when you were next to me.” He said not realizing he said that out loud. He shot up looking at Katie embarrassed. The boys burst out into a fit of laughter. Katie just looked at him confused but then smiled softly hoping to ease his obvious embarrassment.   
After the boys stopped laughing and Dean got over his embarrassment they got to work. The job was easy enough; they killed the shape shifter by nightfall. They all decided to go to Bobby’s the next day to see if they had any leads on the Angel. To Katie’s surprise Spencer and Sam didn’t try to pull their stunt again.  
Spencer had fallen asleep but Katie was having issues. She finally had time to think about what Castiel said to her. She knew things happened to Dean in hell but why was she needed. She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard rustling  
“Castiel.” She spoke softly making sure not to wake her brother. She got out of her bed realizing that she was in a pair of shorts and one of Dean’s old shirts. She walked over him. He smiled. “So pure.” He said again as if he never believed his own words until he saw her again.   
“Yeah you keep telling me that, but I‘m fairly certain you are not here to admire my soul” She spoke using air quotes.   
“Are you staying with Dean?” He spoke.   
“Why do you keep telling me to stay with Dean? If he needed me don’t you think he’d tell me?” She was looking at him intently.  
“That I do not know, but he needs you; more than anyone. You need to be there for him. It is very important. You two are very important to us.” She looked at him confused but before she could ask him anymore questions he was gone.   
“You know you are starting to annoy me Castiel.” She said before climbing back into bed finally falling asleep.

 

“Kate, wake up.” She groaned. She knew it was Dean because he was the only one to call her Kate.  
“mmm five more minutes” He laughed throwing her blankets off of her.   
“Hey!” she said trying to grab her blankets but was stopped when Dean got on top of her pinning her down. “Come on Dean! You’re heavy, get off me!” He laughed as she struggled. Soon they found themselves just staring at each other; staring into each other eyes. He started to lean down. Their hearts pounding  
“Dean…” She said as his lips where barely inches away from hers.  
“Kate.” He whispered staring deeply into her eyes. As if he was looking for an okay.  
Then he softly planted a kiss on her lips. They shuddered at the touch. For it seemed like an entirety they stared at each other; searching for something in each other eyes.   
“Dean.” She sighed as he let go of her wrists cupping her face.  
He leaned down again kissing her but this time there was more passion; their tongues colliding with each other’s. Her hands found his hair tugging on it gently which made Dean groan slightly in her mouth. They kissed for a while before they heard keys turning the lock of the motel. Dean jumped up quickly as Katie sat up hoping she didn’t look a mess for fear Spencer would think something was up. Katie ran her hand through her hair as Sam and Spencer entered the room.   
They both sensed something was up. Spencer had told Dean to wake Katie up before he and Sam went to get some breakfast and coffee, well a red bull for Katie. That was a half hour ago. Katie was still not even out of bed. Spencer eyed his sister as Sam eyed his brother.   
“What?” Katie and Dean said in unison.   
Still eying their siblings. “Nothing. Get dressed sister we have to leave to Bobby’s soon.” Spencer said. She nodded grabbing some clothing before running to the bathroom. She stood there looking in the mirror. Dean had kissed her… again. Something she never thought would happen in a million years. She snapped out of her thoughts to get dressed. She walked out of the bathroom to find the boys eating their meals. She joined her brother on her bed as he handed her the food. They ate in silence. Sam and Spencer noticed that their siblings kept glancing at each other.   
“What is up with you two?” Sam finally spoke breaking the silence.   
Dean and Katie looked at each other both mentally telling each other to keep quiet.   
“Nothing? Why do you think something is up?” Dean finally said.  
Sam just shook his head knowing not to push it.  
“No reason.” He said setting down his food as the rest all went back to eating.   
Soon after they finished eating they were all on the road. Katie with Spencer and Dean with Sam as they headed to Bobby’s.  
“So, are you going to tell me what happened between you and Dean, sister?” Spencer asked playing with his handheld.   
“Nothing happened; I don’t know why you and Sam would think something happened.” She looked over at him with a look saying do not push it.  
“Fine. Don’t tell your brother.” He laughed and he went back to his game. Uncomfortable silence, at least for her fell in the car as the journey went on. They all arrived at Bobby’s near mid-day. As they made their way into the house Dean grabbed Katie “I think we need to talk about what happened in that motel.” he whispered in her ear.   
She looked up at him. “Now is not the time Dean.” She wasn’t ready to talk about the kiss because she wasn’t sure what to say or if she was ready to hear what he had to say. In her mind she knew that he would say it was a mistake and to pretend it didn’t happen like before. She wasn’t ready to hear that rejection. He looked into her eyes intently as if he was searching for something but then looked away. Letting her go and walking inside.   
Katie could tell he was angry she didn’t want to talk about it but she just wasn’t ready. She felt something with that kiss. She hoped he felt something too but she wasn’t counting on it. 

 

Katie and Spencer had run away from their father. After their mother died they were told to go live with their father, who was an abusive alcoholic. For a year they stayed figuring out what to do. Finally after their father almost killed Spencer one night in a drunken rage fueled by meaningless anger she was done. She told Spencer to pack as little as possible and they were leaving. She called John. “Hey Katie-girl what’s up?” he said answering the phone.   
“I need you to come get Spencer and me. He tried to kill Spencer, John I can’t lose him too. Please. We won’t stay with you long; I just need to get Spencer out of here.” She said tears running down her face and she watched Spencer pack his things.   
“He what!? Yeah I’ll send Dean and Sam to get you. Go to the motel by his house. Lock the doors do not let anyone in. Dean will be there as soon as possible.”   
Katie packed her things quickly and made it to the hotel when their father was sleeping. They were there a few days before Dean called her.  
“Dean, where are you?” she said answering her phone that John had given her when her mother died.   
“I’m almost there. How are you guys?” He had worry in his voice.  
“I’m okay. We are okay. We are in room 10. See you soon” They ended the call and she waited about a half hour there was a knock on the door.   
“Dean?” she said by the door.  
“Yeah, let us in.” She opened the door and she was soon wrapped into Dean’s arms.   
They quickly got everything in the car and were off to where John was.   
“I have to get gas” Dean said to Katie. She was sitting shotgun while Sam and Spencer were asleep in the back seat.   
He pulled into a gas station and got out to pump gas. Katie walked out of the car and over to him.   
“Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would have done if he killed Spencer.” She said looking at him tears forming in her eyes as she thought about losing her brother. She already lost her mother she was not about to lose her brother. He was the only family she had now. He looked over at her and saw she was starting to cry, he wrapped his arms around her; running his hands through her hair trying to calm her. They broke to stare at each other.   
“Kate.” As he leaned in, Katie doing the same. Their lips touched momentarily both shuddering at the touch. Soon they found themselves kissing each other with all the force in the world. Dean pushed her against the car not breaking the kiss. Her hands found his hair running her fingers through it. He groaned at the touch. Suddenly He broke away, guilt in his eyes. She looked at him confused.   
“I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry” Katie instantly felt rejected. Of course Dean wouldn’t want her. She was normal. Her brown hair long and wavy which was almost messy. Green eyes that didn’t sparkle. She didn’t have the perfect structure like the girls he could get with. The girls he got with. She was average. That’s all she was. Average.   
“Kate. I’m sorry.” he spoke taking her out of her thoughts.   
“No, its fine. I understand.” He looked at her, she couldn’t take it. She quickly got into the car.  
They never talked about it again. She got over it eventually telling herself that at least he’s in her life and that was good enough.

-  
Katie and Dean walked into Bobby’s house finding everyone in the library.   
“Bobby, have you found anything on what Castiel could be?” Dean said walking into the room.   
“Why would he lie to you Dean?” Sam spoke before Bobby could speak.  
“I don’t know demons lie” Katie shook her head at Dean.  
“I’ve looked into it and it looks like Angels are the only thing that can get you out of the pit” Bobby said motioning everyone to book at the book he’s looking at. He points out the lore he’s been looking says that an angel can save a soul from hell. Dean couldn’t believe that someone upstairs took an interest in him. He told them that he was average.   
“Obviously there is a reason you are here Dean.” Katie spoke finally after coming into the house. Dean looked at her. His eyes saying something but she couldn’t read.  
“I’m not all good, I mean I’ve saved people but I’ve hurt people too.” He said staring at Katie intently.   
She tried to ignore that fact that he was talking about their moment as teenagers.   
They just stared at each other for a moment before Spencer coughed taking them out of their ‘moment’  
“Fine, what we know about angels” Bobby puts down a pile of heavy books.   
He sighed and looks at Sam. “You’re going to get me some pie” Sam nods and heads out the door.   
As the boys start reading Katie steps out. She goes to her car and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. She told everyone she quit but every once and awhile she sneaks away and has one. She pulls one out of the pack and walks around to where no one will see her and lights up. Inhaling deeply, she didn’t know what to do with Dean. She knew she couldn’t avoid the talk he wanted to have but she would try and avoid it as long as possible. She was taken out of her thoughts when someone spoke. “You know that’s not very good for you”   
She jumped around grabbing her gun out from behind her back to see Castiel staring at her. She sighed relived it wasn’t Dean or Spencer. “It’s not wise to scare a hunter Castiel.” She said chuckling as she took another deep drag of her cigarette.   
“My apologies for scaring you Katie.” he said looking at her.   
“Why are you here?” she stared at him still smoking.   
“You need to talk to Dean about what happened in the motel room. He needs to have his head clear as do you” He walked closer to her. She looked at him intently.  
“Why is it my job to keep Dean okay? He’s a big boy, he can handle himself. He’s been doing it for years. He does not need me to keep him safe.” She said as she put her cigarette out throwing it so no one would find it.  
“He needs you. I don’t see how you can’t see that Katie” He tilted his head at her.  
“If he needs me like you say he does, he would have told me. He’s always been honest with me.” Her voice was dripping with annoyance. Dean was not some puppy that needed to be taken care of.   
“Just trust me.” and with that he was gone.   
“God damn it.” she said to the sky in frustrations running her hand through her hair.  
“What’s wrong Kate?” She turned around to see Dean walking up to her.  
“Nothing Dean, I just needed some fresh air.” Her voice still dripping with annoyance.  
He walked till he was right in front of her trapping her between a junk car and him. He pushed some hair out of her face as he looked at her. Her breath was caught in her throat as they stared at each other. He started to lean in and Katie snapped back to reality. She pushed him away from her.  
“Dean no, we can’t do this. Again. We can’t go there.” She spoke sternly looking at him.  
“Kate…” he tried to step closer again.  
“No Dean. We can’t. We just can’t.” She pushed him more walking away towards the house leaving Dean confused.

She was walking up to the door when Sam pulled up and Bobby met him out there.  
“We got to go check on my friend. She’s a state over and she’s not answering her phone. It’s unlike her.” He looked up his eyes falling on Katie who was standing there and Dean who was walking up to them.  
“You kids take Dean’s car and follow me.” Bobby spoke, Katie stood there for a moment  
“I’m going to stay here and read more about angels.” She spoke as everyone looked at her.   
Spencer was about to question her but Dean got to it first.  
“You can’t be alone, it’s dangerous. Come with us.” She turned to look at him.  
“I can handle myself Dean. I’ve done it since before I can remember.” She shot him a look telling him she needed to be alone, to not push it. He nodded.  
Spencer walked over to her. “I don’t know what’s going on with you, but please be careful” He spoke with a stern voice. Spencer know exactly what she was about to do. She was leaving. Whatever was going on with her, he knew she needed to be alone. That’s exactly what she was going to do. She nodded as he hugged her before they got into the car and drove off.   
She stood there for a moment after they all left. She walked into Bobby’s house and grabbed her keys. And with that she was gone. No real destination she just needed to get away from everything. No Dean. No hunting. Hopefully no angels. A break.   
She drives for days barely stopping ignoring all calls from everyone. She finally reaches her destination. Her home town, where her mother’s headstone was, Katie and Spencer spread her ashes over an ocean because that was her favorite place to be but John thought it would be nice to have a headstone made for her. She got a hotel and headed for the graveyard to ‘talk’ with her mother. It was dusk when she got there. She walked over to where the headstone was and sat down.  
“Hey ma.” She said pulling some weeds up from around the headstone.  
“I miss you. Spencer grew up amazing because of you. He’s so strong and smart. He’s talented and a go to in the hunter field. He’s a regular bobby in the making minus the mean drunk part.” She chuckled. “I wish you were with us. I think about you every day. I don't know what to do with Dean Mama. I know you and john would joke about how we are going to be together one day. He and I heard you guys say that sometimes. I love him. I love him so much but he doesn't love me back. I mean who would?” she started to cry. “Fuck I just wish you were here.” She wiped away her tears and started to get up. She turned around to see Castiel standing there. She looked shocked.   
“How long have you been standing there?” She was annoyed that her private moment wasn't as private as she thought.  
“The whole time; why do you think you’re not good enough?” Castiel looked at her confused.  
“Look at me Cas; I’m not exactly the picture of beauty. I’ve been around Dean to see the girls he’s been with. I don’t compare, I’m plain Jane in my flannel and worn out jeans.”   
Castiel walked over to her and tilted his head. “You and Dean have such low self-worth of yourself. You are good enough Katie. Trust me.” He reached out and touched her face. She blushed; smiling slightly.   
“Thanks Cas. You’re alright.” Castiel looked confused.  
“I’m just telling you the truth; why are you thanking me for the truth?” Katie chuckled.   
“I don’t know. I should get back to my hotel. I’ll see ya Cas” Katie said walking away. She felt better after talking to Castiel but she wasn't ready to face dean and have the talk they needed to have.


	3. Chapter 3

After finding out that Katie was gone and about the seals Dean’s head was spinning in all different directions. He wanted to find Katie but Spencer said she did not want to be found. That she would return when she is ready. Spencer seemed sure that she was fine and the less he called the sooner she would be back. So the men focused on jobs, Dean’s way of getting his head off of Katie and where she was. Castiel visits him sending him back in time where he meets his parents as a young age. He tries to stop Azazel but fails. After he returns Castiel tells Dean that if he didn’t stop Sam that they would. He left Spencer at the motel and went to Sam who was using his psychic powers again. He drives angrily. He tries calling Katie again.   
“Come on, answer dammit.” He spoke into the phone almost growling it out as he did when frustrated.  
“Dean.” She could hear he’d be crying.  
“Dean, why are you crying? What’s wrong?” Concern in her voice.  
“Its. Its Sam. He’s using his freaky mind thing again. I don’t know what is wrong with him but he's getting worse, acting more like a dick than usual. And what’s wrong with you? You left, you wouldn’t answer my calls. Kate, I need you. Why would you leave? Why would you up and leave me? I just don’t understand you sometimes.” He yelled into the phone before hanging up.   
He couldn’t take it. Couldn’t handle her just up and leaving. 

\-   
Katie stood in her motel room in her hometown just staring at her phone. She fucked up taking off like she did. “Fuck!” she yelled. She instantly called Spencer.   
“Sister.” He spoke after a few rings.   
“Dean just called me in hysterics, what is going on there? Where are you guys?” She said tears forming.  
Spencer sensed she was not okay with what happened with Dean. He told her where they were and she was shocked that they were in the same town, but knew that Spencer did this on purpose tracking her with the GPS on her phone staying close when she was ready to come back. She told him they she would be there shortly figuring out that they were about a five minute drive from them. She got in her car and started driving. She reached the motel room quickly and walked up to the door seeing it was slightly ajar she came in slowly  
“Brother, are you here?” She looked around the room seeing Sam and Spencer but no Dean.  
“Sister.” Spencer said pulling her into a tight hug. She hugged him back.   
“Katie. Where have you been?” Sam said walking up to her, she tensed.   
“Don’t Sam; I do not want to talk to you.” He stood back with defeat. He always saw her as the big sister. It was bad enough to have Dean mad at him but Katie was too.   
Spencer looked at the two not knowing what’s going on.  
“Where’s Dean?” She spoke.  
“He hasn’t come back. Look let me explain. Please.” He looks at Katie who was just glaring at him. Sam starts to walk towards her and Spencer causing Katie to step in front of Spencer.  
“What is going on?!” Spencer yelled.  
“Yeah Sam. What is going on? You’re using your powers again. I thought they stopped after Yellow eyes was killed. How are you using them? Who is helping you? Ruby?” Sam just looked down.   
“Of course, is this what you’ve been doing while Dean was gone? Running around with a demon. A demon, Sam. She cannot be trusted. And here you are trusting her. You’ve had questionable choices before but this takes the cake. I cannot believe you right now.” She yelled at Sam as Spencer looks in shock.  
“Is it true Sam?” Spencer spoke with hurt in his voice.  
Sam looks up at Spencer tears filling his eyes. “I’m saving people.” Katie laughed.  
“You are using abilities that a DEMON gave you. You’re walking a dangerous road.” Spencer said not breaking eye contact with Sam.  
“I don’t want to hear anymore. I need to find Dean, brother you are coming with me.” She spoke grabbing Spencer.  
“No, I’ll stay you go find Dean. I tracked his cell phone before you got here. He’s at mom’s cemetery.” He smiled slightly at her. She hesitated a moment but Spencer shot her a look saying he was not done talking to Sam. She nodded and walked out.   
Driving to the cemetery was simple. She found Dean’s car and parked next to it. She walked into the cemetery. “Dean. Where are you? Dean, it’s Kate; I’m alone.” Suddenly she was grabbed by a pair of strong hands pulling her around and into a tree. She looked up seeing it was Dean. He was angry and she could tell. She reached up and touched his face softly trying to calm him.  
“I’m sorry. I should have never taken off. Please forgive me.” She spoke touching his face. He sighed loosening his grip on her waist. “I love you Dean Winchester” He smiles then suddenly kisses her. She gasps but soon is kissing him back; keeping her hands on his face as he keeps his hands on her small waist, their tongues fighting for dominance. She bites his bottom lip softly receiving a small moan out of Dean’s mouth. He breaks away picking her up as she wrapped her legs around him. He goes in to kiss her neck. “Dean” she moans softly. He starts to bite and suck on her neck finding her sweet spot. She starts to dig hers nail into his shoulder. “Fuck Dean.” He just smiled into her neck before coming up and crashing his lips into hers. The kiss was hot and heavy causing both of them to lose where they are. Finally they break away needing to breathe. Their foreheads where touching as they stared at each other still trying to catch their breath. Finally Dean speaks.

“Why did you just take off? We all need to stay together. It’s not safe to not answer us either.” He said looking into her eyes  
Katie shifted and Dean finally set her down.  
She sighed “I kept in contact with Spencer.” Dean looked hurt.  
“Why couldn’t you just talk to me” He walked away from her turning around running his hands through his hair.   
“Really Dean? Because you kiss me again since we were 16 and I was not about to have that ‘oh my bad I shouldn’t have kissed you but let me fuck all these girls’. I don’t need that right now.” She had not moved from the tree.  
He turned around to look at her who looked angry he even had to ask. He about to speak when a flashlight was on them  
“You guys cannot be here.” A gruff old man said still pointing the damn flashlight at them.  
“Okay, we’re leaving.” Dean spoke walking over to Katie taking her hand.  
“Oh no. you’re not leaving now. We got you right where we want you.” Suddenly more people moved into Katie and Dean’s sight.  
Katie looked up at Dean who was now holding her tight protecting her from whatever these people were, grabbing the gun behind her back. The old man walked closer to them showing his black eyes.   
“Fuck.” Katie said knowing that guns aren’t going to shit with them besides piss them off  
“We hear all these things about you. How the angels have taken an interest in you Dean Winchester being raised from hell and all. Witnessing your guys’ moment was so touching. She seems mad at you Dean. ” The man said mockingly.  
“You will not take him!” Katie yelled pointing the useless gun at them.   
“We don’t want him, we want you.” The group of demons all laugh, Katie almost faltered but kept her stance next to Dean who was looking from her to the demons confused.  
“Why me?” She looked at them confused. They’d never taken an interest in her before. Why now?  
“Because, you own dean‘s heart. We can‘t kill him, but we could kill him by killing you. After we have some fun with you beforehand” the man’s eyes racked over Katie’s slim tight body like she was a piece of meat.   
Katie shoots him which causes the demons to laugh. “Oh you’re feisty. I see why Dean is so in love with you.” Katie looked at Dean confused but decided the demon was trying to fuck with her. Demons lie.  
As the demons laugh in front of Dean and Katie they see Castiel suddenly appear behind them. “You will do no such thing.” Castiel said sounding completely unaffected by the whole situation. 

The demons turned around seeing Castiel staring at them. They looked like they’d seen a ghost but then the old man lunged at Katie tackling her to the ground as another one pins dean to a tree while the rest of the demons started at Castiel. Katie fights with the old man laying into him. She was not about to be some demons play thing but unfortunately the demon over powers her and gets her in a headlock. Meanwhile Dean struggles to move but soon Castiel kills the Demon who was pinning Dean to the tree. Katie struggles to free herself from the demons hands.   
“Let her go.” Castiel looked fierce at the demon, he was not about to let Katie get taken by this demon.   
“You move any closer and I kill her.” The demon laughed.  
“Do you really want me to do what I did to your friends to you?” Castiel said.  
Dean was moving slowly towards the Demon with Katie’s gun. Suddenly Dean shoots the Demon causing him to let go of Katie who ran over to Castiel Dean following suit grabbing onto Katie. “I’d suggest you leave.” Castiel said to the demon. He hesitated for a moment then smoked out of the man. Castiel turned around to see the pair. Katie looked weak. “Katie are you okay?” Castiel said right before she passed out in Dean’s arms.

Katie awoke to hear hushed voices. She opened her eyes to see she was in her hotel room. She groaned wondering how she got here. She focused her eyes on the two people in her room. It was dark but she knew it was Castiel and Dean.   
“Dean. Cas.” She spoke quickly.   
Dean instantly rushed over to her as she sat up, his strong arms around her. She leaned into his chest still feeling weak. Castiel remained standing where he was.   
“What happened?” The last thing Katie remembered was the demon leaving the old man’s body and now she was in her hotel room.  
“You fainted.” Castiel said matter of factly.  
“Oh. That’s new. That’s never happened before.” Katie’s hands moved up to Dean’s arm holding onto them as she leaned on his chest.  
“Yeah, freaked me out. We’ll have to get your car in the morning.” Dean’s sounded strained like he’d been crying.  
“Thank you Cas. If it wasn’t for you, I would probably be dead. I owe you.” Katie was looking at Castiel.  
His crystal blue eyes were shining through the dim light of the room but she could barely make out his face.   
“You don’t owe me anything Katie, I have orders to keep you safe. I was just doing my job.” Castiel looked at the pair. Katie nodded understanding  
He knew that fate paired them together, so in keeping Katie safe he was keeping Dean in line. Dean was very important to them. Castiel tilted his head at the pair. Katie’s back rested on Dean’s chest sighing as Dean rubbed her arms up and down gently. He knew that his father had paired them together; he just didn’t understand why they try so hard to fight that fate. It was clear to him that they loved each other deeply. While Katie was sleeping Dean was a wreck thinking the demon had done something to her somehow and she wasn’t going to wake up. He was pacing back and forth through the little hotel room. Castiel tried telling him that she’s fine, that she was going to wake up but he was too emotional about her to listen to him. When Katie finally woke up, Castiel saw Dean’s eyes light up like he hadn’t seen her for years. Castiel wanted to tell them to just stop fighting fate but was told not to meddle in their love life more than he already did when he talked to Katie a few days before. So now he had to watch them fight something that was ridiculous to fight.   
“I must go now. You two get some sleep.” Castiel finally said after watching them.   
They looked up at Castiel nodding. Then Castiel left leaving Katie and Dean alone.   
They sat there together for a moment looking at each other before dean’s hand finds her cheek. She sighs at the contact. They both knew they needed to talk about what was going on with them but they also knew now was not the time. Dean continues to gently stroke Katie’s cheek as she stares at him.   
“Dean.” Katie whispered.  
“Yes?” He looked down at her.   
“Kiss me.” Dean looked at Katie for a moment before she moved so she was straddling him.   
“We don’t need to talk about anything right now. We have time. Just kiss me” That was all Dean needed.  
He closed the distance between them kissing her hard. Katie’s hands found Dean’s hair as Dean’s arms wrapped around Katie’s waist. Emotion was pouring into the kiss. Their way of telling each other how they felt without actually saying it. Dean started to push her down; she easily complied laying down on the bed as he climbed on top of her; their hands roaming each other’s bodies. They knew they were walking down a path they never in a million years thought they’d walk down with each other but at that moment they didn’t care. After years of suppressed feelings and tension, they needed this. Katie tugged at Dean’s shirt wanting it off. Dean pulled away from her letting her take off his shirt before she threw it on the floor. Dean suddenly felt self-conscious, sure Katie had seen him shirtless a million times before but never in this setting and now her eyes roamed his upper body with intensity. Katie started to roam his body with her hands slowly, just taking him in. She’d never been able to touch his bare body before and she was not about to not jump at the chance. Dean sighed as Katie’s hands went up and down his upper body before he went down to kiss her again. Hands pressing against his chest as Dean pushed against them feeling her palms against his muscles he pressed his lips against hers; taking control of her in the heat of the moment and parting her lips with his own he slipped his tongue into her mouth. The previous innocence and awkwardness of the situation melted away quickly. Passion and repressed lust took over as Dean pulled at her shirt roughly dragging it up her back and off her, having to break the kiss briefly as he brought it over her head, his mouth was not parted from her for long because as he brought the shirt up he pressed his lips to her collarbone and began kissing, gingerly at first but noticeably hungry for her taste. Sucking on her skin the shirt now cast aside and his hands under her undoing her bra quickly. As many women Dean had been with taking off a woman’s bra was almost instinctual now. Pulling away he took a deep breath, shaky as his inhale was he never faltered and he pulled the material away. His eyes falling on her now topless, he gasped softly and looking from her chest to her eyes his hands went right over them. Hot palms pressing over her nipples as his mouth went right back to hers, sucking her lip into his mouth as he bit down on it softly at first but still sharply enough to command a bit of a moan to spill forth from Katie's mouth. 

Taking the cue from her moaning and the heat rising from her body he moved one of his hands from her breast and slid it down her belly feeling over her stomach as his hand went south. His fingers catching on the waist of her pants he hooked his fingers around the button and pulled it free before he slid his hand right down the front of her pants. A gasp coming from Katie as she felt Deans hand go down rubbing over her and his fingers pressing into her flesh, parting her lips while his middle finger began rubbing just inside of her. Moving his palm in a slow circular motion kept his palm rubbing again and again over her clit and making her shiver and moan so much that he had to move his mouth off of hers and to her neck. Licking below her ear and biting on her skin Dean breathlessly spoke out to her. "Oh god Kate, I never thought this would feel so right. You taste so damn good." He said while his tongue made its way against her ear sucking on her earlobe when he pulled away just so slightly. He could feel how wet she was already and it was only getting more so. Knowing he needed to be inside of her soon he didn't have long to wait as her moaning’s were shaken rapidly as her body shook and she held her breath riding out what would be the first orgasm she would have of the night. As soon as her breath found its way back inside of her Katie's hands grabbed at Dean's belt. Pulling it out and forcing it loose she yanked it out of the loops and tossed it aside, feeling his finger still inside of her and his palms, and now wet rubbing over her making her nuts with the need for more she undid his pants and pushed him off. He looked down at her for a moment briefly thinking to himself that "This was it?" but his confidence was only reinforced as she looked up at him with a look in her eyes that told him this was only the beginning. Leaning forward she grabbed his pants and pulled them down bringing his underwear down with them unexpectedly she gasped as she was now face to face with him. Exposed. She stared at it. He was almost fully hard and impressive. She looked up at him and let out a breath before taking it in her hands. Needing both to properly do him justice she looked up at him again, blushing as she was, but when he smiled down at her and put his hand on her head petting down her hair she felt ready. Opening her mouth her tongue snaked out and ran on the underside of his cock. Reaching just past the head licking at the glands under it she immediately fell in love with the taste of him. Musky and rough but so very charming in its own way, she had no hesitation when she took him into her mouth. 

It could have been minutes or it could have been over and out she spent with her head in his lap. He had gone from standing to sitting on the bed falling back after a few minutes and groaning happily. He never came his stamina was impressive...or maybe he just had different plans for his finish, she couldn't be sure but she did know that even though her jaw hurt she barely felt it with how hot and "right" this was. But as he moved her mouth off of him he was sweating, hell so was she the room was like a sweatbox with how hot it was inside. As Dean stood himself up and rolled over her he smiled down at her kissing her again as she gripped his wet cock and helped him find his mark and the sensations that were brought on as he slid into her for the first time were magical. Her body lurched with how good and thick he felt and with how tight and wet she was Dean merely melted into her. Sinking into her completely he put his arm under her head and pulled her up, pressing her forehead to his shoulder as his hips began moving back and forth pulling himself from her, her body not wanting to let him go and it began sucking his cock back into her. Not resisting in the least bit he sunk himself back into her. This continued for....who knows how long; soon it was all just a blur of moans, whimpers and calling out the others names in a fog of heated passion. 

All good things, even mind shattering orgasm after orgasm for her, multiple position changes and a deepening love and bonding from the act they were performing together, has to end and Dean felt it coming. Groaning out that he was close he picked up his speed for a final stretch of lovemaking she felt him tensing up, soon he let go groaned her name loudly as she let go one last time with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this awhile ago. I'm not sure anyone will like it but I'm gonna see.


End file.
